


The Stud & The Stallion

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father and Son AU, Fucking the Dad, Fucking the Son, I apologize for nothing, Professor Thomas Hiddleston, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new guy’s on the block in the restaurant and it’s up to the senior hostess to break him in. She underestimates his flirty mannerisms and charm, but she may just give into desires… Along with some unexpected developments with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stud & The Stallion

“Come again?” I blinked.

“You’re training a new GUY. You know? The ones with a cock, not a pussy?” Kayla answered with a snicker. I normally had a sassy retort but I couldn’t quite process the new information, especially since it’s still early in the morning. I’ve been a restaurant hostess here for 9 years and I’ve trained tons of ladies of all ages… But never a guy. I took a sip of my black french vanilla tea before speaking.

“Yeah yeah, smart ass. I’m just… Kinda perplexed. It’s unheard of, a guy being a host in a restaurant.” I shook my head. My friend shrugged, just as confused as I was. “So, where did this one come from?”

“He and his dad are from the UK. Apparently his dad is a new professor at the university and the kid is looking for a full time job to—“

“Hold up. Did you just say ‘kid’? How old is he?” I could feel my left eyebrow shoot up high. Kayla giggled, I must’ve made a funny face.

“He just turned 21.” She answered. I sighed. My forehead slowly thumped against her room service cart and she snorted. Kayla knew I loathed this part of my job. I hate to be automatically judgmental, but training youngsters is always a huge pain in my ass. They usually have the attention span of a goldfish and I have to repeat everything at least 2 or 3 times, their faces are plastered to their cells, and most of them try to soak in the gossip about the rest of the staff. Don’t get me wrong; I’m flattered my boss has so much faith in me that he entrusts me to break in the newbies. But, not to toot my horn here, as the most experienced and senior hostess, I enjoy working alone and doing things at my own pace. I tried to look on the bright side though, at least I’ll have someone to keep me company. Standing alone at a desk for eight hours can be kinda boring.

 

I stood at my hostess stand, keeping a lookout for my boss and the new kid. I looked to my right, towards the bar area, and spotted a tall lanky gentleman wandering around aimlessly. He had a head full of blonde curls, wearing a white polo shirt and khakis, hands in his pockets. He looked like one of the typical golfers who frequent the hotel during the spring and summer months. I figured he must be lost, probably looking for our coffee station or something. I casually strolled over to see if he needed any assistance.

“Good morning, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?” My voice chimed. He turned around… And oh shit, he’s too cute. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue with a subtle hint of grey, and the way he grinned really showed off his cheek bones and dimples. I hoped I wasn’t smiling too much like an idiot.

“Yeah, would you spare me a moment?” His posh English accent caught me off guard. His gaze roamed down and back up to meet mine, I could practically feel him eye-fucking me. Between his unashamed staring and smooth voice, my mind went blank.

I swallowed a lump in my throat before saying, “I’m sorry?”

“Ehehehe, I was wondering if you have a moment to spare for me to hit on you?” My eyes widened, my ears felt warmer, and I momentarily forgot my professionalism. I didn’t know whether to laugh or walk away.  
It was then I realized something; Young looking guy, English accent… Oh, fuck me.

Before I could even respond to the ballsy not-so-little shit, I heard my manager’s voice come around the corner.  
“Ahh, Jess, I see you’ve met our new host, Oakley.” He strode over to us and handed the new guy some paperwork. I nodded and composed myself enough to shake his hand, although I was still internally shrieking. “Oakley, this is Jessica, she’ll be training you today.” His cocky smile faltered and his cheeks flushed. My lips curled into a small smirk. Once introductions were out of the way, the boss-man kept on walking, no doubt to tend to other opening duties. The young lad opened his mouth, then closed it, his mind seemed to be working up something to say.

“Um, listen. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—“ Oakley began to speak but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Listen, kid. Fortunately for you, I’m a laid back kind of chick and I’m not the sort to be easily offended by crappy pick-up lines. Just chalk this up to experience and try not to flirt so brazenly while on the clock here, alright?” I scolded him but I still gave him a friendly smile. I could have been harsher, hell, I could’ve gotten him in trouble right there. But he was young and he was just starting fresh, he deserved a chance. Oakley chuckled with an embarrassed boyish smile and ran a hand through his curls.

“Yes ma’m.” He responded. The way he put his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels like an adorable chastised child already told me one thing; this boy was going to be infuriating in more ways than one…

As the morning progressed, I spent my time showing Oakley the opening duties; turning on the hostess computer, all the TVs, the overhead speaker system, and adjusting the proper light settings for the dining room and bar and for what periods of the day. He seemed to be paying good attention so far. I proceeded to show him the server station and kitchen area, and that’s where I introduced him to all the servers and dining room attendants. Of course, it was all women on the shift today. Some were quick to tease him about being the only guy-host we’ve ever had but Oakley seemed to eat up the attention from the girls. They ogled over him for a bit, asking where he was from, what brought him all the way to the US, and so on. As my bestie had already mentioned earlier, his dad, Professor Hiddleston, was the new English Literature prof at the local university; there was no mom in the picture, as they had gotten divorced when Oakley was just a toddler. While him and his dad got along okay, Oakley explained that the reason he applied for a full time job was that he wanted to move out and be on his own, get his own apartment and what not. And once he had enough saved up, he planned to travel all over the US. Ahh, the dreams of starry-eyed youth. His regaling was interrupted when Kayla tapped me on the shoulder.

“Hey hon, front desk just called. The coffee’s out up front.” My first response was an irritated groan. But I sucked it up and gestured for Oakley to follow me.

“Come on, let me show you the best part of hosting.” I snarked, to which my coworkers snickered. We made our way to a wooden table that was just around the corner from my hostess stand. I briefly showed Oakley the set up and explained that it would be his responsibility during the day shifts to maintain the coffee station and make sure it stays replenished. I grabbed the steel handle on one of the empty 4-gallon urns and hoisted it off the table with one arm. I started to walk back towards the restaurant with it but suddenly felt the urn shift in my grip. I turned my head and Oakley was trying to take it from me.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“That pot looks heavy. Let me have it, love.” The cute endearment made my heart pitter-patter for a brief second. He started to pull slightly but I wasn’t relinquishing it that easy. My fingers curled tighter.

“That’s mighty sweet of you Oaks, but nope.” I grinned, but he frowned. Stuffing his hands in his pockets & audibly huffing, I thought that was a sign of him conceding defeat. He followed close behind me back to the kitchen, and this gave me a chance to show him how our coffee machine worked, how many bags to use, and etc.. I started to pick up a full (and significantly heavier) replacement urn. As I reached down, Oakley leaned down at the same time, his lips next to my ear.

“Let me have it, little girl.” His warm voice growled. My mind went utterly blank and for a moment, I froze up! I actually forgot how to process vocabulary and grammar. In that second, Oakley snatched up the pot and strolled off with it before I could recover my mental faculties. And before he pushed open the kitchen door, he glanced over his shoulder and winked at me with the biggest grin plastered on his face… That smug little fucker!!  
For the rest of breakfast, the prick kept up this smug game. Anytime I tried to tote the urns around, he’d come right up behind me and whisper little things to me;

“Now now, darling…”

"Be a good girl, and hand that to me…”

“Let me take care of that for you, ma petite sweetling…”

I finally conceded to just let Oakley lug around the urns. Some of the women teased me, knowing I had a tendency to be stubborn with my pots and not letting people help me with them. I shrugged it off, I couldn’t exactly tell them I was only allowing it for the sake of my sanity and panties. After breakfast was over and we took down the coffee station for the day, Oakley went down to the employee’s smoking area while I helped prepare for the lunch shift. Kayla strolled up whilst I was jotting down happy hour specials.

“So how’s the new guy working out?” I thought for a brief second whether I should tell the truth or just nonchalantly lie.

“He’s doing good, he’s helpful.” I responded. Only part of the truth, not a lie.

“You’re so full of shit.” My friend scoffed. Fuck, she knows me too well sometimes. “What is it, really?”

"Okay, he is a flirty little shit who’s been tormenting all morning and I want to punch him in the dick.” My voice was a bit more growly than I intended. Kayla guffawed at my answer.

“Are you sure that’s all you want to do to his dick?” She smirked, to which I answered by punching her in the shoulder. “OW, AHAHA!! You do!!”

“Fuck off. No, I don’t.” I think even my brain called bullshit on that one.

“Hey boo, I don’t blame you for being thirsty. How long has it been for you anyway? Getting cobwebs in there yet?” Kayla snickered. She darted off before I could grab her. Just then, I saw Oakley out of the corner of my eye returning from his smoke break.

“Are you alright, love?” He smiled with a small chuckle.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just curious. All I saw was Kayla running off giggling, and your cheeks are a lovely shade of red. Now, why would that be, darling?” Oakley’s grin broadened and I just rolled my eyes, turning to finish up my happy hour board.

“Get the lunch menus out of the desk. Top drawer.” I spoke flatly.

“Yes ma’m.” Even with my back turned, I could still hear him grinning.

 

The rest of the shift went by pretty fast. Lunch was busier than I expected, which I was oddly grateful for. Before the crowd started coming in, Oakley was persistently wanting to know what Kayla and I had been talking about earlier. On another note, he was proving to be a fast learner; he was seating customers quickly, notifying servers of their tables, and he took over my desk while I helped servers get drink orders and clean tables. It was pleasing to see him really wanting to work hard and keep this job. Despite his flirty nature, he seemed like a genuinely good guy.  
As I was walking downstairs towards the parking lot, my car keys jingling and twirling on my fingers, I spotted Oakley sitting on a bench. His brows were furrowed and judging by the pout, something was wrong. His thumb was busily typing away on his cell, his gaze focused on the screen, not noticing me approaching.

“Oakley, why are you still here?” My question startled him slightly. He ran a hand through his unruly curls and sighed, his frustration now clearly evident.

“My old man was supposed to be my ride today, but it seems he’s gotten tied up.” He groaned. “Since we just moved here, I haven’t been able to go shopping for a car yet. I guess I’ll just stick around til he can get off from work.” I was no stranger to this dilemma. I didn’t get my driver’s license til I was 25, so relying on others for a ride home was difficult at times. Despite how he frustrated me earlier with his amorous teasings, I couldn’t bring myself to just let him sit there and wait for who-knows-how-long.

“I can give you a ride, hon.” I smiled. Oakley’s brow shot high up on his forehead.

“You’d do that?” He grinned as he stood up. The way his large warm hands gently clasped mine close to his chest made my heart flutter a bit, but I tried to ignore it.

“Of course, hon.” I giggled and shrugged. “I’ve had to wait on rides home before. It sucks and I hate to see others go through the same. Besides, I’ve got no plans after here.” 

“Thanks so much, Jess. I truly appreciate this Southern hospitality of yours.” Oakley winked before kissing my knuckles. The cute smug fucker… Damn that charm of his.

“Yeah, I know you’d do the same for me.” I pulled away with a chuckle, walking towards my car. I knew he was following me but I didn’t realize how close he was. I began to unlock my car door and suddenly I felt Oakley’s tall body press flush against me. His weight gently pinned me against the door and I felt his lips hover over my ear.

“I’d do the same and so… much…more, for you.” His pauses were punctuated by his hips thrusting against my ass and my brain didn’t have time to stop myself from moaning. “Mmm, you make such delicious sounds, pet. I take it you like the sound of that, darling?” Fucking hell, part of me was worried about anyone seeing us, but the way his lips and tongue assaulted the back of my neck and shoulders made it hard to think. I finally pulled my head out of the lustful-fog to gasp.

“O-Oakley, w-wait. Someone might see us. Let’s get you home f-fuu… First.” Who would’ve known speaking a single sentence would be this challenging? He pulled away with a smirk and strode to the passenger’s side, leaving me flustered. Once we were inside the vehicle and drove off, I may have sped over the speed limit a few times…

 

Oakley wasted no time when we pulled into the driveway. As soon as we got inside the house and he closed the door behind me, his mouth and hands were upon me. His lips claimed mine in a heated (maybe a bit sloppy) kiss while his hands slid my shawl off and stroked down my sides. They caressed their way back up and beneath my blouse, pulling it over my head to discard it before squeezing my tits firmly. I gasped and arched into his touch as he kneaded and massaged my ample globes rhythmically. He seized this opportunity to explore my open mouth, thrusting his tongue against my own in time with his hips grinding against me. I desperately needed leverage, so my hands flung to his hair, my tiny fingers clutched and tangled in his blonde curls. One hand left my bosom to unbutton & unzip my pants, I thought my knees would buckle and give out when he cupped my throbbing sex. His large thumb circled over my panties, which were quickly becoming soaked, and when he located my clit beneath the material, I shrieked and bucked into his hand.

"Oh!!—O-Oakley!” I keened. I thought I was going to explode if he kept this up.

“Fuck, you are absolutely sopping, darling… Do you want my cock that badly?” He smirked arrogantly. I snarled and yanked hard on his curls to shut him up, but his smirk only grew to a broad grin. “Now now… No need to get nasty, baby girl.” Before I could think of any retort, his dexterous fingers had moved my underwear to the side and plunged into my cunt, rendering me a bucking mess of squeals & whimpers. His light blue eyes darkened and his tongue skimmed over his lips hungrily as his hand vigorously pumped against me, driving me faster to orgasm. Just before I could cum, Oakley’s fingers left me abruptly, leaving me feeling wretchedly empty and on the verge of frustrated tears. But I wasn’t kept waiting long, watching him discard his polo into the floor and unbuckle his pants to slide them down his long legs. Seeing what lied beneath those trousers, I could understand why he was commando. Fuck me, I think I just heard my cervix shriek… I watched him retrieve the familiar square foil condom packet and he placed it in his teeth before swiftly kneeling down, and suddenly hoisting me over his shoulder like a rag doll!! I knew I was small compared to him, only standing at 5’3”, but I sure as hell wasn’t skinny!

“Gah, n-no, Oakley, please!! I’m too heavy!!” I squealed but yelped when his palm swatted my ass cheek hard.

“That’s for giving me shit about those coffee pots earlier.” Oakley huffed, to which I opted to shut up. Fair enough. He strode effortlessly into the living room area and deposited me onto the couch. He grasped the waistband of my pants & undies and pulled them off hurriedly. He nudged me further up onto the cushions, now realizing how he wanted me positioned, and I turned around, and placed my hands on the back of the couch with my knees spread wide. I heard the rip of the foil, a lustful sigh, and then I felt the slick bulbous tip of Oakley’s cock press against my lower lips and his hands gripped my hips. My thighs trembled somewhat as he pushed in slowly, filling me inch by torturously thick inch, and my jaw dropped with a silent cry. I was gasping for lungfuls of air by the time he was fully sheathed and his balls rested against my cunt.

“Shit, Jess… Your pussy is so tight…” Oakley panted and began to move slowly. I swear I could feel each veiny bump in his dick as he withdrew from my heat, causing me to emit a lecherous sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a yowl. “And you’re so fucking wet… You are just dripping for this cock, aren’t you?” I could hear the smugness oozing in his tone. I wasn’t going to answer his arrogant remark, but a particularly rough snap of his hips elicited an involuntary cry from my throat. “Oh no, you don’t, little girl. I’m not going to let you give me the silent treatment.” It was then his grip on my hips tightened and Oakley began a ruthless pace of rutting into me, fast and hard. I couldn’t keep quiet, even if I had wanted to!! He was angled just right to hit my G-spot continuously with each brutal thrust and my ecstasy-fueled cries couldn’t be contained as my orgasm crashed over me. “Thatta girl!! Oh god, yes! I wanna feel you cum around my dick!” He growled between his primal grunts. I felt Oakley’s hand snake around me and between my legs and I screamed again. His fingers began rubbing and pinching my swollen jewel and it was almost too much as my body began to tighten once more. His pumping became deeper and more frantic as I quickly came undone again, my body convulsing beneath him. His other arm snaked around my chest and Oakley pulled me back against his chest as he released a strangled moan with his release. I felt him twitch deep in my core and he continued to hold me steady while he slowly withdrew himself. Once he discarded his condom, we snuggled into the couch with exhausted breathing. After a brief moment of silence, Oakley cleared his throat followed by a chuckle.

“Well uh… Ehehehe, since you’re here, can I get you something to drink or eat?”

 

I woke up the next morning to an oddly empty bed, but I shrugged. I figured Oakley must’ve gone to use the bathroom, and my stomach was demanding sustenance after such a long night of fucking like rabbits. I stole one of his baggy shirts and slipped on my pants before shuffling into the kitchen to find food. I raided the fridge to find some delicious looking french-toast bagels and popped one into the toaster. As I waited for breakfast, I leaned against the counter, swaying my ass back & forth absentmindedly. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I straightened up, smiling when a pair of long arms draped around my midsection. I hummed drowsily as they gave me a gentle squeeze.

“Mmm, good morning.” I purred.

“It most certainly is, waking up to find such a delicious sight in my kitchen.” I giggled and shimmied my ass playfully, eliciting a groggy growl. But this playful morning-after mood quickly turned awkward when I heard a second set of footsteps coming. I suddenly felt a little embarrassed, remembering this is dad’s home, after all. He was probably not going to be too keen upon seeing his son’s conquest being dry humped in the kitchen.

“Um, Dad. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Oakley’s voice inquired… On the other side of the kitchen. My body & brain froze up:

Wait a goddamn second… _**‘DAD’?!… WHO THE HELL WAS HUGGING ME FROM BEHIND THEN?!?!**_

I shrieked and rational thought & logic went out the window as I quickly turned to slap the face of the lecherous stranger. I was furious for all of 2.5 seconds til I got a better look of the overly friendly…and handsome man. His features went slack for a moment before turning back to grin at me apologetically with startling cerulean eyes. He was just as tall as Oakley, maybe two or three inches taller, wavy ginger hair, and he had a charming scruffy beard that accented his sharp facial features. Oh no…

“Ehehehe, I beg your pardon, madame. I’ve been told I’m a bit overly affectionate when meeting new lady friends of my son’s.” He scratched the back of his head. I was half internally shrieking from anger, but also half melting under this gentleman’s charming looks.

“Um… I’ll let it slide this time, Mr.Hiddleston.” I stammered, feeling my whole body tingle with embarrassed arousal. I hoped to God I wasn’t too obviously turned on right now.

“Please,” he bowed theatrically before saying, “just call me Thomas.”

Oh fuck a duck… This cannot be happening.


End file.
